Ignored?
by PharaohofDuels
Summary: I don't own yugioh! i say it now so i don't have to in my chaps. yaoi (yay) and the normal pairings. yyy sj mm ymm rb and a little yuri in future chaps.


PharaohofDuels: Have you ever gotten that feeling that you're being ignored? Sure. Every once in a while does. This story is about a boy who was ignored way too much. Based on a true event.  
  
Ch.1  
  
~ Looking around, you'd think my life was great. Lots of friends, family's good. But does anyone really know what's good? ~  
  
On a trip to Domino City, two boys, one small in a taller boys lap, rode on a train, to greet their family and friends. Or to put it better, Yami's friends. This would be the first time meeting his friends and family. Yugi didn't know very many people, and the only one there he'd probably know was his grandfather, which, other then Yami is about the only person he knew. His parents had meet an unfortunate death, when Yugi was younger, and he then lived with his grandfather afterwards, and never got the heart to leave the house. He was very shy, and you could almost say anti-social.  
  
"I love you Yami." A small boy with bright lavender eyes whispered into his lovers ears, with a cute grin on his face.  
  
"I love you too Yugi. I can't wait till we get there!" Yami nuzzled into Yugi's back, sighing contently as they rode on to their destination.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes slightly, remembering Yami's description of his friends. They seemed nice, but Yugi had trouble warming up to people. He remembered the first time he went to school. He ended up hyperventilating, because he got scared of the teacher. He does it occasionally now a day, but not as much. Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts of his past as a finger poked him, and Yami's voice saying this was their stop.  
  
Yami gave a soft smile, and let Yugi off his lap, picking up their luggage, walking with Yugi, hand in hand, out of the train station, to get a taxi to go to Yami's house.  
  
"Yami you don't think you'll friends won't like me, do you?" Yugi asked in a slight worried voice, his eyebrows crested slightly down.  
  
Yami just chuckled at him, and tickled him softly, before kissing his forehead replying. "They'll like you for the gazillionith time!" Yugi giggled before attacking Yami with his lips on his own, in gentle peaks. The taxi driver looked at his mirror, sighing saying something along the lines of, dumb gays. Yugi bite his lip slightly, before stopping his attack on Yami, causing him to pout slightly. Yugi could only giggle at his Yami's attempt to be cute.  
  
Upon arriving at their destination, Yugi jumped out of the car and helped Yami out only to glomp him.  
  
"Aibou, we need to get our things!" Yami protested, not really wanting Yugi to get off, but they really did need to get their things before the taxi driver got annoyed. Sighing Yugi got off and Yami proceeded to get their stuff.  
  
"Yami, I'm kinda scared." Yugi said almost in a pant. Yugi raised one of his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Yugi, you'll be fine. They'll like you." Yami walked inside and put their stuff down, as Yugi panting seemed to quicken. "We're here." Yami yelled cupping his hands so the sound would be louder. He smiled softly down at Yugi; before Yami was glomped again, by this time his best friend Joey.  
  
"How's yous been Yami?!" Joey almost yelled despite being inches away from Yami's face, in a heart felt, yet rib crushing hug.  
  
"I've .. b-breathed b-bet..ter" Yami gasped out, in Joeys bearish hug. Joey after noticing his friend wasn't breathing, let go of Yami and smiled in an innocent way. After a second or two for Yami to recover from Joey's attack, another seemed to come out of now where, Yami this time being tackled by none other then Tristan, with Yami yelping all the way to the floor.  
  
"Dude, Yami!" Tristan yelled like Joey. "I would of came here sooner if someone didn't push me out of the way, so they could see you first." Tristan whined at Joey.  
  
"Yeah well, dat just proves yous is weak!" Joey laughed out in a manly way.  
  
"I'll show you weak, you Brooklyn play boy!" Tristan yelled at Joey before getting off Yami and tackling Tristan. Yami laughed softly, before sitting up, looking around for Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami got up and turned around, only seeing Yugi still in the driveway (Yami never got a chance to close the door). "Yugi..?" Yami walked over to Yugi. "Why don't you come-." Yami was cut off slightly, as Yugi begin to sway slightly to the side, Yami then noticing that Yugi was hyperventilating. Yugi didn't know what hit him, as he hit the concrete with his head as he past out.  
  
PharaohofDuels: review if you want Yugi to wake up. 


End file.
